


Repeated but Restored

by second_go



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every injury gets treated carefully but they still heal- unless you reopen the wound before it happens and some people just don't like waiting.</p><p>"I can only assume you three are familiar with the concept of <em>reincarnation</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated but Restored

“Aubrie, it’s not healthy to always be locked up in your room.” The girl sitting on her bed looked at the slightly opened door, before glancing back at her book. The woman at the other side sighed and entered the room, sitting on Aubrie’s bed and watched her read in silence. Aubrie continued looking through her book, biting her lip to avoid telling the older woman to leave or to simply get out of her room.

“Mom, please,” she looked up from her lashes, for a brief moment to meet her mother’s eye before looking back down at her book. Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes before getting up.

“Is there anything I can get you at least; a drink, maybe some food? You’ve been studying for an awful long time,” her mother offered. Aubrie looked up and smiled, tucking a piece of dark red hair behind her ear before sighing in contentment.

“A cup of tea would do fine, thank you mother,” she smiled lightly before returning her eyes back to her book. Her mother shuffled out of the room, closing the door quietly and slowly behind her. The lone girl looked at her book for a while before shutting it and placing it back on the bookshelf. Her fingers danced over the various fiction books before landing on a small, thin one tucked to the far right of the shelf.

Pulling it out, she opened it and frowned at the messy scribbles decorating the pale page; the words she had quickly written down after a strange dream she had- none of them made any sense. What kind of girl dreams of a woman talking to them; telling them about a boy they will meet in the ‘near future’; telling them to take care of this boy for he is very ‘precious’; telling them to not judge a book by its cover?

A quick vision of red eyes behind spectacles appeared in her mind- the same one that she had seen after she woman disappeared into darkness. Ever since, she could never get the image out of her head and it had been causing her migraines, it was getting annoying to say the least.

Her mother had said it was fated; that she would meet the boy of her dreams soon enough and everything was a sign, Aubrie just thought it was irritating and hoped that whatever was causing these severe headaches would stop soon- maybe find another unfortunate victim to pick on. It was getting harder to study and she needed to focus to get the scholarship into this prestigious school.

But the red eyes- the scarlet pupils burning into her memory and leaving a mark before she was able to tell them no; before she was able to get control over her own brain and hold everything back from her memory.

Her hands dropped the book and gripped onto her head, the migraine returning back at full force. Holding onto the bookshelf to attempt to steady herself, she limped to the bed and fell into the silk covers, letting her body and mind rest as her eyes fluttered close.

.

**-x-**

**.**

It wasn’t as if she wanted to say no; she never liked letting an opportunity go after all, but she had spent the last five years of her life in the countryside and she was fine with it- she had met plenty of people, was friends with most of the other teenagers in the area and acted like an older sister to the children. There wasn’t anything else she could’ve possibly wished for- except maybe a bigger bed.

“Dad weren’t you and mom perfectly happy back at the countryside?” she rested her head on the heel of her palm, looking out the van window and not bothering to face her father. She heard her father sigh from the driver’s seat and she sighed as well, knowing that her father was going to tell her to get used to the city.

“I promise you Caroline, you’re going to love the city,” his eyes glanced back to the rear-view mirror before going back to the road. Her coral eyes continued looking out the window, just watching the scenery pass by in flashes- the trees, grass and even the sky were mashed into a mess of coloured blobs.

“If you say so,” she glanced at her father from the corner of her eye before closing them and rested her head against the window pane, “wake me up once we’ve reached.”

Before she heard her father’s reply, she had already drifted off to her dreams. All she hoped for was to meet the white-haired woman again in her dreams, their conversation weren’t done yet and Caroline wanted to know why she was always visited by her.

She opened her eyes to a familiar looking place; a seemingly endless room that was completely covered in white. Caroline smiled as she stood up, her hands dusting off the white summer dress she was always draped in when she would visit the place. Her fingers touched the ivory floral barrette that was placed neatly in her light teal hair.

She looked around the dream’s landscape, searching for the woman that would appear in front of her like an angel. Her bare feet tapped against the cool floors as she ran around the place, eyes looking desperately for the familiar woman- without her, it seemed almost like a stranger’s home, it was scary when she couldn’t find the woman.

“Looking for me, dear?” Caroline turned around when she heard the soothing voice of the woman. A large smile spread across her face as she ran towards the woman and stopped in front of her. Almost like a tradition, she got on her knees and looked up to her to hear her tell another ‘story’.

“Tell me another story?” Caroline looked up at the woman, bouncing in place as her excitement bubbled up in her heart. The woman smiled down at her and nodded kindly, her hands reaching for the barrette and removing from her head. Caroline closed her eyes and grinned as the woman’s chilling touch led her into another interesting storytelling session.

.

**-x-**

**.**

A scream ripped through the room as a young girl shot up from her head. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as her eyes frantically looked around her room, her royal blue pupils looking between the two walls of her small room. A shiver crept up her spine and a whimper left her lips as her heartbeat slowly calmed.

“That dream again, what the hell does she want from me?” She threw her legs over the bed and got up, yawning and stretching as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

_Courtney, reply to me; listen to me._

The brunette groaned when the voice entered her head. Her eyes looked around her room again, frowning and brows furrowing when she found nothing and nobody around. A strange, burning sensation rose in her right wrist and she rubbed the area before leaving a few scratch marks. She looked down and sighed when she saw a small red patch forming from her scratching.

_Courtney, come to me, now._

“Leave me alone already, I don’t care what you want but I don’t like you. I'm going to school, you’d better not bother me there as well.” She scowled and her jaw tightening as she continued to the bathroom. A sly chuckle rang in her ears and Courtney cringed, the strange burning sensation crawling up her hands instead of in the wrist only.

_You do not deny me, I am already in you, and I can do whatever I want._

“Well if you keep talking to me, I’ll just shut you out.” She snapped before turning a corner and entering her bathroom. Her left hand was rubbing against her right wrist, the burning sensation not seeming to leave. She got ready for school as always; brushing her teeth and hair, throwing on her polo shirt and denim short before heading down for breakfast.

_You need better clothes._

“Whatever, shut up.” When she reached the dining room, she saw a yellow post-it note on the marble table stuck carelessly. A sigh was released as she picked up the note and crumbled it up, not bothering to read it because she already knows what would be written in there. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she sat alone at the table and ate silently.

_Isn’t it just so lonely for you like this?_

“Yeah, but they’re working, I… can’t really do much about it,” ignoring the cruel laughter, she pushed the bowl of half finished cereal to the side of the table and got up. “Remember, don’t bother me during school.”

_I don’t keep promises._


End file.
